Wonderland
by Valhara F. M
Summary: It was never something I could imagine myself. But the stories she spun made me wish for everything she told me she had seen. I only hoped to one day see for myself, her Wonderland. BorisxOC
1. Alice Liddel

(A/N: Hope I didn't get too OOC for any of the characters. I tried not to but…well it's hard if you don't think about it since they're not my characters. Lol. Hope you like the story. I didn't see very many BorisxOC stories anyway…or HNKNA in general for that matter…especially not long ones, so I though I'd write one. If you have any suggestions/requests/wtvr, just message me and we'll talk.^^ Thanks for reading. Oh, and first chapter is a little…ick, slow and stuff, but I promise it'll get better…in my opinion…lol) 

It was Alice Liddel who told me her tales of 'Wonderland'.  
She told me of a journey she had taken that had ended a few months ago. I never believed her, truthfully, but I did know she'd gone missing for a while before we'd met.

It was by the river near her home when we met. She was lazing near it, looking into the shallow water as she made ripples on the surface with her finger.  
I'd sat down beside her and noticed she was muttering. I thought something was off then, but she caught my attention.  
Alice hadn't noticed me there, and closed her eyes, smiling, "…miss the tower…" She'd muttered, and I couldn't help but lean forward, "The tower?"  
Her eyes had shot open, and she looked at me in shock, not saying a word.  
I smiled and bowed my head in apology, "Sorry. I just heard you talking…I didn't know anyone else my age lived around the river."  
She smiled then, and I knew we would be close, no matter what I thought of her then, "Hello. My name is Alice Liddel. I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself, and it's nothing to worry over."

Alice was sweet, and very caring. It seemed like she really tried to get along with everyone she met, but she did get stern at times.  
It was really surprising that we got along at all; I was very adventurous, always getting the two of us into trouble, or making Alice get me out of the trouble I was already in.  
But she never complained that I was annoying, and she always told me her dream-like stories when the day was over and we sat by the river waiting for it to be time to go home.  
Those were my favorite times with Alice.  
She spoke of a land with a castle of hearts, where she'd had tea parties with the queen, who she called Vivaldi and that there was no set time there. Sometimes it was dark for a little while, other times it lasted very long, but no one knew what time it would be before it came.  
Alice spoke of an amusement park, where she used to see her friends, a man with a funny name, and one that had cat ears on his head.

She told me stories of living in a tower with a quiet man that fixed clocks, and then told me the people only had clocks for their hearts, and that's why he fixed them.  
Then there were the twins, that stayed by a large territory owned by a man named Blood Dupre.  
Alice's stories were always new, something I loved to listen to. The world was different from ours, it was strange and some things made no sense.  
But the world she told me about was something beautiful in my eyes. It was one where I could imagine myself, without the worries of living with only my step-mother and not have to remember the deaths of my brother, father, and mother.  
Wonderland was something I could dream about to keep myself from thinking too much on what was real.

I never did believe Alice's stories, even though she said they happened to her, but I couldn't help but like her all the more when she would share them with me.


	2. Rules to the Game

I shook my head, looking at Alice, "I don't get it, what is the game about?"  
She smiled, "I'm not sure. All I know is that Wonderland is all about the game. No one could keep going without it, and they all listen to the 'rules' though I don't know what all the rules are. They don't make any sense, and I only heard people say a rule here and there in passing."  
I laughed, "That's weird, it doesn't make any sense for a world to live in a game."  
Alice only nodded, staring at the stream.

Tapping the water with my finger, I looked at her, curious, "Do you remember any of the rules?"  
She looked up, thinking for a moment, "Well…The people that rule the territories have to invite everyone to their home every now and then to keep the people together, or something like that…and…another was, 'if you drink the potion of hearts, you must participate in the game'."  
Here, Alice smiled, then rolled her eyes, "There was only one more I remember…Peter said it before I was taken to Wonderland. He said, 'If there is a hole, you must jump in.'"  
I looked at Alice, "A hole?"  
She laughed a moment, nodding her head, "When I was taken to Wonderland, it was through a huge hole in my garden. I'm not sure how it got there, but a hole is how I got back too. I filled up the vile of the potion of hearts, and it let me open the hole to come back here."

There wasn't much more after that, so I figured Alice was done telling stories for the day.  
I couldn't help myself, looking at her as she stared at the river, remembering things I could only imagine, "Alice?" I asked, getting her attention, "Wonderland really does exist, doesn't it?"  
She smiled, in an airy way that made me feel sad for some reason, "Yes. It's hard to believe but Wonderland exists…somewhere."

I looked up at the sky, "I know you said that you came back here, because you had to…but…do you miss it?"  
She looked over at me a moment, then her eyes told me before she did, "Yes, I miss everyone there…I came back to my home, but Lorina died a few days before I came home…she stayed out looking for me when Father said I was just being a child…She got very ill for being out in the bad weather, and the cold nights…"  
I stared down at the soft grass, thinking, "Lorina was your sister, right? She was why you wanted to come back…because she would worry…"  
Alice looked down, and I could see she was almost crying, "…Yes..."

I nodded, "I'd like to see Wonderland too…"  
Alice smiled up at me, and nodded her head, "You'd like it there…I can see it when I tell you my stories…"

We lied there in the grass on the river bank for a while, silent as we thought about everything we'd said.  
I remember Alice saying something before, something about being told that anyone could go to Wonderland if they wanted to. She said it was said by the Incubus that helped her get there, Nightmare.

I closed my eyes, 'If there was ever any wish you would answer, I wish I could go to Wonderland…so that I'm far away from here…'  
I opened my eyes, half hoping it would work, that something would happen and I'd be there all of a sudden. It was a stupid thought, but still one I'd secretly hoped.

I sighed, "We should go home, Alice. It's getting dark…"  
She smiled, "It's a good time for a tea party…"  
I laughed, "It's a good time for bed. Come on, I'll walk you home, okay?"  
She stood up, patting down her dress with its white apron front, and flattened her long hair, in its blue bow, "Alright." 

The forest was much quieter than usual, and everything seemed still. Alice didn't seem aware that anything was weird, so I just followed slightly behind her, keeping my eyes on our path.  
I paused a moment, hearing something in the trees to my right, and kept my eyes there, still. Alice looked back, "Is something wrong?"  
Shaking my head, I nearly started forward again, but then I heard it again, 'Play the game.'

I stepped forward, toward the trees, and Alice slowly followed, "What is it?"  
I only continued, like I wasn't controlling my feet, as I continued through the trees, off of the path.

There it was. And I'd have never believed it if I wasn't looking down at it myself. There was a large, black hole in the ground, surrounded by trees.  
I heard Alice take in a breath from behind me, and I smiled, "Alice…if there's a hole, you must jump in…right?"  
She laughed a moment, nervously, "I'm not sure we should just…"  
I shook my head, "I have to…"  
Alice stepped up next to me, and took my hand, "Do you think it will really take me back to Wonderland?"  
I grinned, "Anywhere but here."

And then I jumped, pulling her behind me as we both laughed at the prospect of what we were doing.

It was a dream. It had to have been a dream. That's why this long, darkness never would end. Alice was with me, still holding onto my hand, but I was scared now. Why did I jump in? We would surely die when we hit the bottom, wouldn't we?  
Alice laughed, "Everything must come to an end…"  
I looked up at her as I fell, "B-but we'll die if the ground comes soon…"  
She smiled, "No…That's not how it works."

I couldn't help myself, touching the ground below me. I was on my knees on the stone floor, wide-eyed and shaking. Alice was standing over me, "Are you alright?"  
I looked up, "I-I am…"  
She looked around, "I wonder what we are supposed to do now…"  
I stood up, "Isn't this your world you told me about? You know where everything is, right?"  
She smiled, "Yes…I only wonder if we can stay here…without being in the game…we didn't drink anything…but maybe that doesn't mean we aren't in the game still…"  
I laughed, "I guess we'll have to figure that out."  
Suddenly, Alice's head shot up, looking at something behind me.  
I turned too.

"Hello again, Alice."


	3. The Bloody Twins

**A/N: Quick warning, there may be some stuff in this story that's related to Joker/Clover no kuni no alice as well. I'm familiar with all three, therefore may throw in the characters and such that you won't remember if you've only read the English manga. But I shouldn't need to warn you...it's what catagory it is in, if you notice, but I figured I would since the only legally viewable HNKNA material is the manga right now. Just telling you beforehand, thx.^^ If anyone has issues with this, warn me now, and I'll consider modifying that so it's only HNKNA material from the manga if there's several people that want it that way. Thanks.^^**

I didn't recognize the man, of course, but he knew Alice, so I looked at her. Alice groaned, and shook her head, "Are you why I'm here again, Peter?"  
The man smiled, and I almost laughed at the sight. He was taller than Alice or I, with white hair, and matching ears…rabbit ears. He wore a waistcoat, and had a look on his face that said he was delighted to see Alice again.

I stood up, next to Alice, and Peter looked at me for a moment, "Who is this, Alice?"  
Alice smiled, "My friend. She's from my world too. Her name is Marie."  
Peter strode forward, stopped, and bowed his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Peter smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two little glass vials, each with a heart topper, "Miss Alice?"

I looked at Alice as she took one, smiling, "If you drink the potion of hearts, you must participate in the game…"  
I grinned, taking the other, and watched her down the substance inside. She looked at me when she finished, "It's better just to drink it. You don't have much of a choice now that we're here, anyway."  
I sighed, doing as she told me. It wasn't a bad taste at all, but nothing of which I'd tasted before. Alice smiled, "You'll want to keep that."

It was dark now, which seemed odd, since we'd arrived just minutes ago, and it seemed nearly noon, but I remember Alice said this world was like that.  
We'd left the company of Peter just after I finished drinking the little vial I now held in my pocket, but I wasn't sure where we were going, "Alice…where are we going, anyway?"  
She turned to look at me for a moment, smiled, and pointed at a wooden door in the stone wall of where we were, which seemed like a roof, fairly high above the ground, "Inside. Julius should be there if he's not out for something, and I suppose I should see him first; I mean, it is where I was staying, so maybe he'll let me stay again; and you as well, of course."

I nodded quickly, following her through the door, and down a hall, and a staircase. She stopped quickly at a door, knocking carefully, "Julius?"  
It was quiet for a few minutes, and then the door opened, revealing a tall man wearing a long black coat, with long, dark hair. Alice smiled, and he paused a moment, obviously surprised, "Alice? How are you here?"  
She laughed, "I wanted to come back. And my friend did too, her name is Marie."  
I smiled politely, "Nice to meet you."  
He nodded, still looking at Alice, "So you're staying?"  
She smiled, "For as long as I can."

He opened the door more, allowing us inside. I followed closely after Alice.

As we talked, it was obvious that Julius didn't often have company, simply by the way he talked. But he was much more happy about Alice. He was never rude to me, only distant. I decided it wouldn't be the best idea to stay here if Alice was going to. I would only be intruding.

Alice finally stood up, "Can we come back then, Julius, to stay the night? I'm going to take Marie around."  
He nodded, taking a drink from a mug, "Do as you please, Alice."  
I smiled, following her. My friend seemed very happy that she was back now. The only exception was the rabbit-eared man, Peter.  
"So, where are you taking me then, Alice?"  
She paused, looking around, "We could go see the twins…but I have to warn you, not everyone in this world is like Julius. I think he's the most normal."

She laughed at this, but I didn't see what was so funny, so I just nodded my head, "I remember you talking about the twins. Dee, and Dum, right? I'd like to meet them, still."  
She nodded her head, and we continued walking in a direction that she seemed to be sure of.

It wasn't until we reached a large, iron gate that she stopped, looking around, "They're…well they're the gatekeepers, but…I shouldn't be surprised they aren't here, I suppose." She laughed, "I've been to their home, so we could see if they're there, but then again, they may just as well be with Boris again."  
I smiled, just going along with her, as she seemed to be speaking more to herself anyway.

"Alice!"  
"Alice!"  
Two voices yelled simultaneously, making me turn quick, just in time to see a little dagger stab into the dirt ground, just inches from my right foot. I jumped back a bit, surprised, and one of the two boys laughed, "Sorry, slipped."

The two came to a stop in front of us, grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes, leaning down to pull the small knife from the dirt.  
The one in the blue uniform stuck out his hand, and I gave it too him.  
Alice chuckled nervously, glancing at me for a moment, then back to the twins, who were focused on her once again, "How are you back here, Alice? We thought you'd left for good. And this time you brought another foreigner with you, too. Who is she?"  
Alice smiled, "This is my friend, Marie."  
They looked at me for a few moments, like they were sizing me up, before grinning again, "Nice to meet you."  
I stood there for a few moments, and finally sighed, "Alright, so who is who then?"  
Alice smiled, "Dee is blue, and Dum is red."  
They both smiled, nodding their heads.

As Alice stood there, talking to the twins, I looked around. The manor behind the gates was huge, and there, I knew, lived Blood, and another rabbit, Alice called Elliot.

I looked back at the trio, listening to the conversation again.  
"Hey! What are you two doing? Blood sent a servant to get you two forever ago."  
Alice turned, then her face lit up, "Elliot!"  
The man stopped, turning his eyes to Alice, "Alice? When did you get back here?"  
She laughed, "I just got back. I brought a friend this time. And I plan to stay in this world."  
The twins grinned, "Yeah, Onee-san is back, so we want to talk to her."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Still, you're needed in the manor. See Alice later, I'm sure she'll be back, as always."  
The twins sighed, "Fine, but Onee-san has to come back to play soon."  
Alice smiled, "Alright. Do you two know where Boris is right now then? Marie still hasn't been to the amusement park, but I don't know if Boris is there, anyway."  
Dee looked at Dum, then nodded, "Boris should be at his place. He was in the Heart Castle yesterday, and didn't come to play because he's hurt. He's probably still home, unless he feels better by now."  
Alice groaned, "Again?"

She turned, "Come on Marie."


	4. Boris Airay

I followed Alice obediently, doing my best to remember the paths we were taking so as not to get lost later when Alice wasn't with me.

"Who are we going to see, anyway?"  
She turned to look at me behind her, "Boris. You'll like him, I'm sure. He lives in the other territory, the amusement park, but likes to sneak into the Castle of Hearts territory…which usually means he gets hurt."  
I nodded quietly, following close behind her.

A minute later, I could see the rides looking up over the edge of the tree line.

Alice grinned, "Come on."

It was a colorful little place, with lots of carnival music around us. Two people, a man and a woman, in costumes ran up to us, "Welcome back, Miss Alice. It's wonderful to see you again."  
I looked at them carefully. It was odd. They were missing faces, just normal people, but they had no eyes, or eyebrows. They smiled nicely, but it was a bit odd.

I kept silent, deciding to ask later. It wasn't exactly the weirdest thing I'd seen so far, anyway.

Alice smiled, "Is Boris around?"  
The woman extended her arm to the right, "This way. He's resting, but we'll take you to him. The Owner is currently busy, but we'll inform him of your arrival when he's done."  
I followed behind Alice and the two overly cheery, faceless people, looking around me at the many bright rides and grinning people.  
The atmosphere really made everything seem like a wonderful dream of a child, one that you never wanted to wake up from.  
The sky was in a sunset, which made everything sparkle with the reflecting lights.  
I was caught up in the sights, I noticed I fell behind.  
Moving forward quickly, I kept paced behind Alice, looking ahead of us.

"Here we are."  
The man knocked on the door of the building in front of us. There wasn't an answer for a second, and we stood there. A groan from inside preceded the opening of the door, "Yes?"  
A boy stood there, smiling. The two that had led us here turned, leaving in the direction we'd come from.  
Alice strode forward, ushering Boris inside, "What happened this time?"  
He smiled, "I was just having some fun. Some soldiers saw me though. When did you get back, anyway, Alice? I thought you'd left?"  
"Come on, I'll explain later, I can't belive you didn't treat your wounds…"  
I followed her inside, closing the door behind me.  
As she sat Boris on the bed, then left the room, probably to get something to wrap the gash in his arm, I looked around.

Everything was covered in either a chain or a skull, it looked very punk. I kept myself near the door, and looked at the walls; a few shelves, and a large bed that sat opposite a black couch. Fabric hung above the couch, showing a skull with car ears, in front of cross bones. The only thing that seemed fairly weird...well, very weird, were the various weapons, hanging at random from the shelves, or laying on tables and the couch.

"Who are you?"  
His voice made me jump a bit, coming out of my reverie, "Huh? Oh, I'm Marie. I came here with Alice."  
He smiled, "You're Alice's friend too?"  
I nodded carefully, "Yes."

He was very smiley, despite being injured. His hair was a pinkish purple color, matching the two cat-like ears on his head.  
He was sitting there, and I noticed he had a tail, the same color as the fur of his ears.

His clothes were similar to the look of his room, with a collar around his neck, with a long, gold chain coming from it, down the middle of his chest, which was covered with a black shirt that revealed his arms and stomach.

I moved forward, "Did that hurt?" I asked.  
He tilted his head, "What?"  
I gestured to his tail, swishing back and forth on the bed, "Your tail…it's got a fish on the hoop through it…"  
He laughed, "I guess so. Not really, though."  
I turned, hearing Alice walking back in.  
She stood beside Boris, silently bandaging his arm, and then his right side.  
Boris still smiled, though he flinched a few times.  
He looked over, "So, are you staying too?"  
"As long as I can. I'm kind of stuck here anyway." I said, nodding my head.  
We sat there a moment, waiting for Alice to finish.  
When she did, she shook her head, "I thought you'd be more careful, Boris."  
He shrugged, "Alice wasn't here anymore. I wasn't going to see Alice again anyway, I thought."  
She sighed, forcing a smile, "I'm staying now, Boris."  
Alice looked over at me, "We should go back to Julius now. I'm sure you'd like to get back to resting, Boris."  
He looked like he was pouting, upset, "Why does Alice and Marie have to go? I'm fine."  
Picking herself back up from the bed, she sighed, "It's not dark yet, I'd like to get back before dark, if I can."  
He shrugged, "Stay here, then."  
She smiled, "That's nice, Boris, but Julius might worry if we don't come back."  
Boris sat back, laying down, pouting like a child, "Julius won't worry."  
Laughing, Alice took my wrist, "Come on, Marie." She looked at Boris, "We'll come back, alright?"  
He grinned, "Soon?"  
She nodded, "Soon."

The way back was quick, and I smiled to myself. I kind of liked the people I met today.  
Alice's friends were kind, and fun to be around. I couldn't understand why Alice had left to begin with, but I was just glad we were here now. Even the tower, looming high above us, looked welcoming.


	5. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Soooooo sorry about the wait. Had some stuff that needed taken care of and couldn't get to a computer. I'm back to writing, though, and will try to update alot quicker, even, than usual.**

The sun was warm outside, and I sat down against the stone wall outside of the tower. The sun had just come up, so I was outside to enjoy the air. It was very warm in this world, which shouldn't have surprised me, but it was early Fall when we'd left our world.

"Marie?"  
I looked up, quickly met by a pair of gold eyes that were waaay to close. I jolted back, against the wall in surprise.

"O-oh, Boris. How're you feeling today?"  
He smiled, sitting down in front of me, "Great. I wasn't hurt too bad, Alice just likes to worry a lot, I think."  
I smiled, "She tends to do that. But she likes her friends to be safe."  
He looked up, towards the tower, "Is Alice inside?" He asked, returning to looking at me.  
I nodded, "She was making something to drink when I left."  
I stood up, "Did you want to go see her? I was about to go inside anyway."  
He jumped up, "Sure."

"Why not~?"  
Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm going to see Vivaldi today. I haven't been there yet, and I'm sure if I don't go now, I'll be sent for soon anyway. I'd rather go now, when I want to, rather than have Peter dragging me there later."  
I laughed, "We can go any time, Alice."  
She shrugged her shoulders, "And I can go to the amusement park at any time as well. Boris, you should be in bed resting anyway."

"But I feel fine, Alice. It wasn't that bad." Boris said, still smiling.  
Alice spun around, "Well I've got things to do, so you'll have to find someone else to run around with."  
Boris smiled, "Fine. I'm taking Marie today then."  
I opened my mouth to protest, already having decided to accompany Alice to the castle, but I was unceremoniously pulled from the room.  
I groaned, following quickly behind Boris, trying not to trip as I was more or less being dragged; "So…where are we going then?"  
He looked back, grinning, "The amusement park. You haven't really seen much of it yet, right?"  
I nodded, following as he walked faster.

"Welcome back!" We were instantly greeted by the same two people that I'd met before.

I smiled, waving as we went by.

It was daytime out, so the lights weren't on, but the park was still very eye-catching. The bright colors stood out around us, and I felt cheery just looking around.

Boris seemed to keep dragging us to another rollercoaster, not that I cared, it was fun.

We'd been running around for most of the day, and it was getting to be sunset, when we stopped to get some food. Though, it seemed that the sun had decided to go down pretty quickly. It hadn't been up for more than eight hours, since I watched it come up in the morning when I'd gotten out of bed.  
But I shrugged; time wasn't something that was constant around here.

"Marie?"  
I looked up from the table, dazed, "Huh?"  
Boris laughed, "You looked like you were thinking pretty hard."  
I laughed, "Sorry, spacing out."

"What were you thinking about, then?"  
I shrugged, "The days here. The sun doesn't set or rise at any given time. Just whenever it feels like, it seems."

"Right. Alice says it doesn't do that in your world."  
I nodded, "No. Our days are pretty much the same length every time."

He looked like he was about to say something, but something behind me caught his eye, and he grinned. I turned, trying to see what he was looking at so intently.  
Nothing stood out, really. There weren't any people behind us except for…I laughed. A boy was walking past, behind us, but what caught my sight, were the ears atop his head. I smiled. A…mouse?  
I paused, looking back to Boris, "Um…do you know him?"  
He was still grinning, "Yup. Be right back."  
He stood up, and I watched him walk towards the person, "Hey Mouse!"  
The boy froze for a second, turned to look at Boris, then took off running, soon followed by Boris.  
I stared in the direction they'd left. 'What…' 

Standing up, I started to walk down the way the two had left, keeping an eye out for either of them.  
It was getting darker out, and the lights came on, before I spotted the boy, sitting next to a building, panting as he stared around the corner.  
I looked around, waiting to see if Boris was around, and then walked over to the boy.

He hadn't seemed to notice that I was there, so I smiled, "Hello."  
He jumped, nearly about to start running again, when he realized I wasn't who he'd thought, "O-oh…Hello."  
I smiled, "I'm guessing you lost Boris?"  
He nodded, taking another quick look around the corner, "That cat won't leave me alone! I'm not his food!"  
I laughed, "Oh. Right, cats eat mice. Didn't realize it was still the case…"  
He groaned, "We don't get along."  
I smiled, "I see that. So, what's your name? I'm Marie…Alice's friend, since everyone around here seems to have met her."  
He smiled, "Alice came back? We thought she'd left for good."

"Yeah…that's what I've been told. But yup, she's staying at the Clock Tower again."  
He checked around the corner again, "Oh, and my name's Pierce."


End file.
